A Not So Disney Ending
by The Awesome and Crazy Writer
Summary: This was originally a series but I couldn't think of any ideas for the next chapters. Now a Percabeth one-shot based off of Cinderella. Hope you enjoy! Complete!


**A/N: This is my new story and if you clicked on it, thank you! This chapter is Cinderella! This is a take on the more recent Cinderella movie.**

**Cast:**

**Cinderella: Annabeth Chase**

**Prince: Percy Jackson**

**Drakon Slayer: Clarisse la Rue**

**King: Poseidon **

**Cinderella's Friend: Piper McLean**

**Evil Stepsister #1: Matthew Chase**

**Evil Stepsister #2: Bobby Chase**

**Evil Stepmother: Mrs. Chase**

**Mother: Athena**

**Father: Frederick Chase**

**Fairy Godmother: Grover Underwood **

Once upon a time... There was a fair young girl named Annabeth and she was loved by all who met her. She was raised by her mother Athena and her father Frederick. Frederick was a trader and he traveled to many different places. He would always bring Annabeth presents from all of his travels. One very awful awful day her mother got horribly sick. She got worse and worse for months, until a very sad day...

Annabeth POV

Mommy has been getting really, at least that's what daddy is saying. The doctor has to come every two weeks to check on her. Daddy keeps telling me that she's getting better, but I hear what the doctor is really saying. He keeps saying that she doesn't have very long. I try really hard to believe what Daddy is telling me, but I can't disagree with fact.

Daddy and the doctor just walked out of my mother's room.

"Honey, come in and see her," my Daddy tells me. She must be about to die, I'm not usually allowed to see her.

I followed Daddy down the hallway that leads to Mommy's room. I can't stop myself from wondering, what if this is her last day. I wonder about that every day, but as we make our way into her room I know this is it for her.

"Mommy," I whispered.

"I'm okay, I'm going somewhere better," she said, crying slightly,"I'm only worried because I don't know when I'll see you or Daddy again. Just remember that I love you...and be brave and kind...and don't let pride get in your way...no matter what. Can you promise me that?"

"Of course Mommy," I said.

"And also never fear l-" she started, and will never finish.

I don't remembered at happened after that. All I remember is crying and having horrible nightmares for a year. And also wondering what my mom was going to say. Was she going to tell me not fear life or lawyers or light or... I don't know. It could be anything. I tried to forget about my mother's death, and sometimes I'm able to. But, I wasn't able to the day my father introduced me to my stepmother.

She waltzed out of her carriage in a vomit green gown acting as if she owned our home. Behind her were two plain girls, one wearing a frilly pink dress and the other wearing a matching dress in yellow.

"Hello Frederick, it is an honor to see you again. And this must be your daughter Annabeth. She's very... ... ... nice looking," said my stepmother, in a rather forced voice.

"That is very nice of you to say," I told my stepmother, remembering my mother's last words of advice.

"Why you're very welcome. Anyway these are my daughters, Bobellia and Mattaline. I assume their rooms are ready?" asked my stepmother as she walked straight into our home.

My father followed her in, carrying all of the bags. Unfortunately, my stepsisters stayed behind.

"Well, you're very ugly. Nothing like Frederick told us," commented Mattaline.

"Am I really ugly?" I asked.

"Who said that? Oh, you. I was talking about the house, but the same goes for you," answered Mattaline as she and her sister walked into the house.

"Be brave and kind. Brave and kind," I muttered to myself as I finally walked into the house.

...One Month Later...

"Stop taking my stuff!"

"I didn't take it! You're stuff is much to ugly to wear!"

I took my head out of my book. I swear, in a house with these two you can't have peace and quiet for more than an hour.

"Girls stop yelling! You'll wake the whole house! Frederick and Anniebell are still asleep!" yelled my stepmother.

I got out of my chair and opened my door to say,"I'm actually awake. And my father left hours ago. He left for a village not too far from your old one."

"Why didn't he say goodbye to me?" she asked.

"He wouldn't have said goodbye to me if I hadn't gotten up to get milk when he was leaving," I reassured her, sensing her anger towards my father.

"Oh...well that's one less worry. Now, what am I to do about the girls? They aren't used to sharing a room."

"One of them can take my room," I suggested,"I can sleep in the attic."

"That's a wonderful idea! I'll go tell the girls! And you should start bringing stuff up," said my stepmother while handing me a box of my mother's things and pointing at many more.

...One year later...

"Bye Father," I said, hugging my father. We became almost as close as we had been before mother died in the past year. My stepmother and stepsisters, are a different story. Whenever my father goes away, she'll throw extravagant parties, and my father's money, down the drain. My step-family came down the stairs to bid my father goodbye as well.

"Bring me pearls and diamonds," demanded Bobellia.

"And bring me beautiful gowns," yelled Mattaline as she went back to her room.

"Absolutely. Annabeth, what do you want me to bring you?" asked my father.

"Bring me the first piece of paper that comes flying into you face," I answered.

"Done. Honey, what would you like?" he asked my stepmother.

"You to come home safe," she said.

"I'll try my hardest," said father.

...Two weeks later...

I was reading a book called 'The Lost Hero' when I heard a knock on the door. My stepmother and I drop what we're doing and run to the door. My stepmother opens the door and we are greeted by one of my father's associates. He gives us the horrible news that we both feared very much, for different reasons. It is horrible for me, because he was my last family left. But it is horrible for my stepmother because he was providing everything she needed for her family. The associate of my father said he had a gift for me, from my father. It was enclosed in a small brown box. My stepmother closes the door in his face and starts yelling at the servants to leave. I sit down on a kitchen chair to open the box. The Red Pyramid, page 145 and 146.

...A Year Later...

"Cinderbeth! Make our breakfast!"

"Cinderbeth! Fix my dress!"

"Cinderbeth! Go to the village and buy me a new dress!"

Yep, that's my life. Ever since my father died I have to make them food, wash their clothes, and everything they don't want to do. It sucks, but I remember my mother's last request to me. To be brave and kind no matter what. Either way, I'd still end up doing their chores. They would use my pride against me. If I say I don't want to do something, they would say that I just said that because I don't know how. So, that's my life. That's how I became a slave.

"Of course," I replied,"I will take the horse so I get there faster." That, is a lie. I could easily take a carriage, but it's not as fun as riding the horse.

I got on my favorite horse, Arion, and rode straight into the forest. I tell them that it is a shortcut, but it actually takes on hour longer. I rode Arion to the village where I bought a new dress for Bobellia and I traded a squash for pancake batter.

I headed back through the forest and saw the king's men slaying a empousi.

"Well that was bloody," commented one of the men.

"No kidding Prissy," said drakon slayer.

"You're so ni-" started 'Prissy'.

"Oh course he get's distracted by a girl," said the drakon slayer as 'Prissy' starts riding towards me.

He takes off this helmet and I see his gorgeous sea green eyes and...PULL IT TOGETHER ANNABETH CHASE! Me, distracted by a cute guy! But it's not like he's ugly...THAT'S RUDE ANNABETH CHASE!

"Hi," he said, right before Arion attacks his horse.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened to Arion, he's usually really calm," I apologized after calming Arion down.

"Arion? I have a half brother named Arion, and he's extremely far from calm," joked 'Prissy'.

"Well...um...that's nice," I said. Gods! He's got me stuttering! Me! I can't tell if I like him or hate him.

"Not really. He hates my guts. So do most of my half siblings. Triton, Kym, Polyphemus, Phineas, Sciron, and Charybdis. Only Tyson likes me. Then again he is the youngest, me being the second youngest."

"So only three of your family members like you?" I asked.

"Yeah, but only two are alive. My mother died years ago," he said, becoming rather sad.

"So did mine. My father died about a year ago as well," I said.

"Who raised you?" he asked.

"My stepmother."

"You got one of those too? Mine hates me."

"So does mine. As do my stepsisters."

"Stepsisters? Yikes. Are they awful?" he asked in a mock scared voice.

"Extremely. I probably only met you today because I had to buy one of them a new dress. Oh no! I was supposed to be back ages ago! I hope I see you again," I said hurriedly as got on Arion.

"Wait! What's your name?" we asked in synchronization.

"I'm not going to answer that," I said as I rode away.

I heard him scream back,"Same!"

...One Week Later...

"You love him," said Piper.

"First of all, I just met him. Second of all, he's kind of stupid. Finally, there's no such thing as love," I said.

"What do you think I have with Jason?" Piper asked me.

"Let me rephrase. There is such thing as love, but all of mine as been destroyed. I have no more love in my soul."

"Yes you do. You just can't be afraid to love," said Piper.

I got a swirling feeling in my stomach and my brain starts to go fuzzy.

"Love. That's what my mother was going to say to me all those years before," I muttered to myself.

"What?" asked Piper.

"Nothing," I said while shaking my head and trying to forget what I just realized. Love. That's what was going to be my mother's last word. They're nice words, but meaningless in my life.

"Hear ye, hear ye. There will be a ball at the castle and all villagers may attend. That is all," said the castle announcer said before he rode off.

"Ball, you going?" asked Piper.

"If the step-monster lets me," I answered.

"So, no?"

"Pretty much. Bye, I better go find them so I can help them get dresses."

"Your life sucks," said Piper as she walked off.

"No kidding," I said to myself.

...One Hour Later...

"Stepmother? I was wondering if I could go to the ball?" I asked.

"You, a ball? You can't go without a dress and the dress budget can only pay for three dresses," she answered.

"I can wear one of my mother's dresses," I suggested.

"You can't wear those atrocities to a formal ball!" she said, sounding rather appalled.

"Oh...of course stepmother," I said.

"Oh please stop with the stepmother. It makes me sound evil, please try Mistress or Lady Chase."

"Yes, Mistress," I said rushing out of the room.

...Two Weeks Later...

"Bye Cinderbeth! Clean something or whatever!" shouted Bobellia.

After they left I went into the yard to gather the eggs. I saw some lizards and mice hiding in the plant, possibly from me but it's more likely that they're hiding from the 'Mistress's' cat. After I got the eggs I finally let my tears fall. I haven't cried since the 'Mistress', Bobellia, and Mattaline joined the family. I almost did when my father died but I knew they would pick on me even more and call me a wimp. I was extremely close when I realized what was going to be my mother's last sentence to me and when 'Mistress' said I couldn't go to the ball. I cried until I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the ball?" asked the mysterious voice.

"I don't have anything to wear. My 'Mistress' destroyed all of my mother's old dresses and my stepsisters would kill me if I wore their clothes," I answered.

"Hey, I'm your satyr godfather! I can fix any problem. I can make you a dress, a carriage, shoes, horses, and all those people that work on carriages," said... GROVER!

"Grover! I haven't seen you since you brought me back home when I ran away with Luke and Thalia. Do you know how they've been?" I asked.

"Thalia joined the Hunters of Artemis and Luke is in prison," he answered sadly.

"Oh."

"Anyway! Bippity Boppity Boo!"

My jeans and T-shirt transformed into a long grey dress with a blue crop top over it, a giant pumpkin turned into a silver and blue carriage, the mice turned into grey horses, the lizards turned into footmen, the goose changed into a driver, and my flip flops changed into glass slippers.

"Glass? Really Grover?" I asked.

"Fine. Bippity Boppity Boo!"

The extremely uncomfortable shoes changed into grey converse.

"Thank you Grover!" I said as I got into the carriage.

"You're welcome. By the way, the spell breaks at midnight," Grover warned me.

"Can I keep the shoes?" I asked.

"I think so but I don't know why."

"Okay as long as I can keep the shoes."

...At The Castle...

"Hey, you're the girl from the forest!"

"And you're y=the boy from the forest."

"You remember?" he asked.

"Why is that so shocking?" I asked.

"It's just that since I'm...er...um...I'm thinking...oh yeah! Since I'm seventh in line for the throne, no one cares about me."

"I care about you," I said before thinking.

"You do?" he asked me.

"A little," I said, trying very hard not to blush.

...Three Hours Later...

"So, my dad doesn't care about who I marry. What do you say about us getting married?" he asked me.

"You do realize we don't know each other's names, right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm Percy Jackson."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, but the steps call me Cinderbeth."

"Damn, they're evil."

"No. I did not know that," I said sarcastically.

"So... marry me?" Percy asked me.

"Ask me again in eight years," I responded.

"I can't wait that long," he said while giving me the puppy face.

"How about this, I move into the castle and you can ask me in six years," I offered.

"You're just trying to get away from the step," Percy accused me.

"Maybe I am, but you never know..."

...Ten Years Later...

"Perseus Jackson! Get down here!"

"Yes Sweetie?"

"Kym is torturing me! She's insisting that the steps come to meet Bianca! She was lecturing me about not telling them that I was even pregnant!"

"She just doesn't understand the concept of step-family. Don't worry."

"I won't. I have you with me," I said before I kissed him.

"Gag! When I agreed to watch Bianca, I was not aware of what might happen in this room," said the Drakon Slayer, which she insists I keep calling her.

"That was not going to happen. Especially because there's another one coming," I announced.

"I quit!"


End file.
